danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy
Enemies are creatures/monsters present in the game Stick Ranger, and without them the game wouldn't be successful - enemies are a vital part of the game, because the game revolves around killing enemies. There are a multitude of enemies in the game, and they have varying levels of difficulty. Generally, the deeper into the game an enemy is found, the harder the enemy is. Each enemy unit has one or two different types of attacks, as well as an LP value that determines its health (see here. When an enemy is damaged, its health is momentarily displayed as a red bar on the top of the game screen. Once the enemy's LP is reduced to 0, it will die, shattering into little bits, as well as releasing any items it is carrying. Most of the enemies are not too difficult to handle, except for a few of these enemies: they are the bosses of the game. These enemies reside at the end of each stage, and have more LP and do higher damage than other enemies found in the same stage. Enemies are categorised into species based on their looks and movement. Species have their unique features, usually not found in other species. Enemies can also be classified by their heads. Species and heads form part of the naming system of enemies, as explained in detail further below. Enemy bounty This is a list of things that enemies may drop/give upon death: * EXP+ * Items ** Weapons* ** Compo items* ** Money+ ** Onigiri+ (*): Specific weapons and compo items are not dropped by all enemies, rather, enemies are programmed to drop one or two specific item(s). (+): All types of enemies are able to drop/give these. EXP is always given upon slaying any enemy. Money and Onigiri have a specific drop rate, and are dropped by all types of enemies. In addition, varying amounts of money are given, depending on the enemy. Since all enemies drop Onigiris, it will not be listed in the enemy page, unless the enemy has potential to drop 2 onigiris at once. Enemy LP being reduced.]] LP is an important part of an enemy, as it determines the amount of hits it can take before dying. All similar enemies have identical amounts of LP (eg. all Green Smiley Walkers have 10 LP). When an enemy is hit, its Life Bar is shown at the top of the screen, with the red portion being the fraction of its remaining health. When multiple enemies are hit, only the most recent enemy to take a hit will have its Life Bar displayed. If no enemy is attacked in a period of time, the Life Bar will vanish. Enemy Naming System Enemies in the game have no official names, and are only represented by their images within the game (this includes the Book). Due to the vast variety of enemies in the game, it is imperative that a structured naming system is established and followed throughout the wiki. We have devised a naming system that classifies all enemies, as shown below: | style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | |- ! Skull | | | | | | | style="background-color: #00559C;"| | | |- ! Fairy | | | | | | | | | |- ! X | | | | | | | | | |- ! Cap | | | | | | | | | |} Note: blank cells denote that no such head-species combination exists. The colour of the enemy's head will always be the first word in the enemy's name, followed by its head, then by its species. If an enemy is a boss or is big, the word "Boss" or "Big" will be inserted between the colour and the face respectively. Note that there is no distinction between "sad" smileys and "happy" smileys in the naming system. This would produce 3 word names for all enemies, except for big enemies or bosses, with 4 words. In the event that there exist two enemies with identical appearances (eg. Grey Smiley Tree), the stage where the enemy is found is appended at the end of the name in parentheses to distinguish both enemies. Lists related to enemies * For a list of all enemies see Category: Stick Ranger enemies. * For a list of all species see Category: Stick Ranger species. * For a list of all heads see Category: Stick Ranger heads. * For a list of all bosses see Boss. Enemy